moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
A Goofy Movie
A Goofy Movie is a 1995 animated feature and musical film, produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation Paris and released to theatres by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Distribution, featuring the characters from the Disney Afternoon television series Goof Troop. A Goofy Movie has a direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie, which was released in 2000. Plot summary The movie begins in June 1996 as Max and his friends hijack the high school's stage while the principal is giving a speech about an educational summer. Suddenly, the principal falls through a trap door as the big screen shows Max dancing in Powerline's costume to his hit song "Stand Out". Max trips over a camera cord, falls through the scrren, and stares at the audience screaming and cheering for him. After a brief pause, smoke fills the stage and Max moonwalks and dances very similar to the style of Michael Jackson. Max is then hooked to a piece of rope and flown through the audiotorium, only to be caught while reentering the stage by an angered principal. In a bid to re-establish his relationship with his son Max, which has drifted apart slowly over the years, Goofy decides to take his son out on a fishing vacation to Lake Destiny, Idaho, where he and his father went when Goofy was Max's age. Oblivious to the fact that times have changed since his era, Goofy believes this vacation will be like no other, especially when he's spending some good quality time with his son. However, on the other side of the fence, this vacation is Max's worst nightmare, and it couldn't have happened at a worse time- his original plan was to escort his dream date Roxanne to her friend Stacey's end-of-year-party. With his father's vacation already on plan, Max not only faces losing what he's worked hard for, but he also faces the possibility of losing his dream date to another guy, thus breaking his heart in the process. Being the typical adolescent, Max's only chance to preserve his relationship with Roxanne is to lie to her by telling her that he's going to Los Angeles to attend a pop music concert of Powerline (who is the biggest pop icon in the film - and an obvious mould of Michael Jackson and Bobby Brown - and is voiced by Tevin Campbell) and that he'll be dancing with him on his final number. Roxanne falls for his lie, and Max now faces a huge problem, as Roxanne plans to watch a national telecast of the concert at her friend Stacey's house. When his father names him "navigator" of the trip, his luck finally begins to brighten up, with Goofy assuring Max that he will not even look at the map. Max uses this opportunity to alter the destination of the trip to Los Angeles. Throughout the journey, the two re-establish their close bond, confronting one another's problems in the process. Their mutual respect is renewed, and Max admits his lie to his father. Goofy then agrees to help his son join Powerline on stage by any means necessary. While at the concert, Max is chased by a security guard, and Goofy explores the concert hall. They end up on stage with Powerline, where Max tells Goofy to "do the Perfect Cast", the fishing technique that Goofy taught him earlier. They do so, and everyone at Stacey's house sees Max on stage, dancing with Powerline. Despite keeping true to his promise that he will attend the concert, Max decides to tell Roxanne the truth and reveals the fact that he lied and doesn't know Powerline. When asked why he did it, he claimed that he wanted her to like him, only to find out that she already liked him, not only regardless of whether or not he had been on stage with Powerline, but at least in part because of his laugh, which Max had earlier seen as an embarrassing evidence of his mounting similarity to Goofy. The movie closes as Max introduces Goofy to Roxanne, and the three presumably move on to a brighter future, though Roxanne and Stacey are both absent from the sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie. Overview Other familiar characters in A Goofy Movie besides Goofy and Max include Pete and his son P.J., and new characters include Roxanne's best friend Stacey and Max's buddy Bobby Zimmeruski, who has a strange love for cheese from aerosol cans. Strangely, Peg, Pistol, Waffles and Chainsaw are nowhere to be seen or even mentioned. Like most Walt Disney films, including Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, A Goofy Movie is a musical. Songs in the film include "After Today," the rollicking "On the Open Road" (featuring a cameo by the California-bound Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck) "Lester's Possum Park Theme," the heartwarming "Nobody Else But You," and the Powerline meta-songs "Stand Out" and "I2I". Toy chain KB Toys often includes "I2I" on their in-store playlists. A Goofy Movie has achieved a substantial cult following in recent years due to the fact that a lot of the movie contains many instances of pop culture from the 1990s ranging from clothing to music, styles and cliques found in the early to mid-nineties, most notably in the beginning and towards the end of the movie. Fashion references to the mid-1990s are shown in the "cool guy" known as Chad, voiced by Joey Lawrence, who is seen wearing a white tee underneath a vest reminiscent of the soap opera "Beverly Hills 90210," as well as Max's clothing (in particular, his short-sleeved hoodie). The character Bobby Zimmeruski is played by comedian Pauly Shore and a lot of Shore's real-life character and humor can be found in Bobby, changing Bobby's character in Goof Troop to a spacey hippie-like character; wearing shorts and Birkenstock sandals to school, a common garment found in the early to mid 1990s. Cast * Bill Farmer - Goofy Goof * Jason Marsden - Max Goof * Jim Cummings - Pete * Rob Paulsen - P.J. * Kellie Martin - Roxanne * Pauly Shore - Robert 'Bobby' Zimmeruski * Jenna von Oÿ - Stacey (spelled as "Jenna von Oy" in the credits) * Wallace Shawn - Principal Mazur * Tevin Campbell - Powerline * Frank Welker - Bigfoot * Julie Brown - Lisa * Joseph Lawrence - Chad * Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse * Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck 'Japanese Dub-' * Yutaka Shimaka - Goofy * Yamaguchi Kappei - Max Goof Titles in different languages version of the film. This illustration of this cover was usually used for the European releases of this film. However, unlike the poster, the colors that Goofy and Max were wearing were swapped, and Roxanne was added in.]] *Brazilian Portuguese: Pateta, o Filme (literally, Goofy, the Movie) *Danish: Fedtmule og Søn *French Canadian: Complètement Dingo (literally, Completely Goofy) Although this is the French Canadian title, it is exactly the same as the other French version. *French: Dingo Et Max (literally, Goofy & Max) *German: Der Goofy Film (literally, The Goofy Film) *Italian: In viaggio con Pippo (literally "Travelling with Goofy") *Japanese: グーフィー・ムービー ''Gufimubiherideha Saikou *Spanish: Goofy, la pelicula *Swedish: Janne Långben the Movie *Polish: Goofy na wakacjach *Finnish: Hopon Poppoo (means Goofy's/Goof's Gang) *Czech: Goofy na výletě *Norwegian: En langbeint historie Trivia *During the "Stand Out" scene where Max portrays Powerline, a tribute to Andy Warhol can be found while Max is dancing on the big screen. *To date, ''A Goofy Movie is the only animated Disney movie produced in widescreen that has a pan and scan-only DVD. (However, its PAL counterpart does have a non-anamorphic widescreen DVD.) * During the "On The Open Road" scene, a Wilhelm scream can be heard when Goofy's car crashes into a scafold and warning signal with construction workers on it. Another can be heard during the Powerline concert scene. * Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck make a cameo appearance together in the film, during the song "On the Open Road" in which Mickey sings one line and Donald looks at him furiously. Mickey appears later among the audience in Powerline's concert. *''A Goofy Movie'' was first released on VHS home video on September 6, 1995. It would be reissued on June 20, 2000, along with a DVD version. *One of the lyrics in the "On The Open Road" song is "I've got no strings on me", which is a reference to one of the songs in the Walt Disney animated motion picture Pinocchio. *Roxanne first appeared in this film. Not only did she appear in this film, she made a brief appearance in the cartoon show, House of Mouse, exclusively in the episode: Max's Embarrassing Date, but was there voiced by Grey DeLisle, instead of Kellie Martin. *A cover of Frank Sinatra song "High Hopes" is briefly heard in the film when Max and Goofy are listening to music in the car. *Lester's Possum Park is an obvious parody of the Country Bear Jamboree attraction in the Magic Kingdom. External links * Category:Animation Category:Family